Dark Angel
by Emmerald FF
Summary: L'habit ne fait pas le moine. Et si le ténébreux Severus Snape n'était pas un démon, mais un ange ?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer :** Les personnages sont la propriété de l'auteure originale (J. ).

**Raited :** M

**Couple :** Harry en seme et Sev en uke.

**Genre :** Hurt/Comfort/Romance.

Bonjour à tous et surtout à toutes ! Je suis Emmerald, anciennement Artemis Snape 9. Mon adresse yahoo a été piraté, apparement. Donc je ne peux plus rentrer dedans et on me dit que c'est moi qui essaye de pirater le truc O.o' Sans dec'... Bref, j'ai donc refait un compte Fanfiction et je reposte mes trois fics : 'Dark Angel', 'Infiltration' et 'Ist das möglich ?' en les supprimant de l'ancien compte. Je peux toujours entrer dans mon compte ff d'avant, mais pour combien de temps ? Du coup, je préfère prendre les devant...

Du coup, je reposte ces trois fics entières le même jour (avec le profil et le OS 'Souvenirs', ça me fait 25 posts en une journée XD), ce qui fait qu'il n'y aura plus de reviews pour ces fics XD. Moi qui étais content de toutes mes rev'... sniff... Donc n'hésitez surtout pas à laisser des reviews, histoire de me consoler ! ^^

Revoilà donc le premier chapitre de 'Dark Angel' re-posté le 02 Janvier 2015 après correction :

**ACHTUNG ! CETTE FIC S'ADRESSE A UN PUBLIC AVERTI. HOMOPHOBES ET MINEURS S'ABSTENIR !**

oOo

**Chapitre 1**

- Ben, dis donc, t'en fais, une tête !

- Raz le bol de ce bâtard ! gronda Harry en jetant son sac sur la table.

Ron ne dit rien, il savait très bien _qui_ était le bâtard en question.

Avec un soupir, Harry se laissa tomber sur l'un des canapés de la salle commune de Gryffondor, où il bailla copieusement, bientôt imité par Ron. Harry se perdit dans la contemplation des flammes dansantes tandis que son ami, un parchemin et deux livres étalés devant lui, grommelait généreusement contre « l'abruti qui a donné ce devoir à la con ».

La brise nocturne agitait le feuillage des arbres, au dehors. La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps. L'heure suivant le couché du soleil est généralement une heure calme réservée à la détente. Pour Harry, ce soir, comme beaucoup d'autres, cette heure avait été gâchée par la plus cruelle et la plus ignoble des punitions que l'esprit tordu et pervers de l'Homme puisse jamais créer : Snape.

Ou plutôt : deux heures de retenues avec Snape.

Le pire des supplices...

Ce n'étaient pas tant les retenues en elles-mêmes qui dérangeaient. Harry les supportait très bien. Mais avec Snape ! C'était... autre chose.

Ce dégénéré mental était pire que tout ! Voldemort lui-même était sans doute moins sadique que cette blatte des cachots... Ce mec avait non seulement un pet au cerveau, mais était en plus une pile électrique sur patte. Il lui semblait impossible de se tenir immobile plus de deux ou trois minutes... et quand il marchait, s'était pour arborer son inimitable rictus méprisant et suintant de sadisme ; tout en balançant insultes sur insultes au premier malheureux qui passait par là (et c'était souvent lui, Harry, qui faisait les frais de sa mauvaise humeur constante). Snape était apparemment incapable de faire le moindre mouvement sans grimacer avec mépris. Harry ignorait ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans la tête de l'homme. Il ne pouvait que faire de vagues suppositions... Il devait avoir les hormones en folie, l'abruti... Mais qu'il tire un bon coup, par Merlin (1)! Qu'il arrête d'emmerder le monde en y rendant sa frustration ! Une brusque image de Severus Snape en train de tirer un coup faillit faire vomir Harry, (ou mourir de rire, au choix...).

Un bruit de choc sortit Harry de ses sombres pensées, suivi d'un « Aïe ! » plaintif. Le rouquin, désespéré, venait de laisser retomber sa tête sur le bois de la table, se faisant du même coup une sacrée bosse sur le front. Mais qu'importe ! Ron avait le crâne encore plus dur que ledit bois.

- Bravo, Ron ! s'exclama Harry avec ironie.

- Oh, toi ça va, hein ! grommela Ron en réponse tout en frottant son crâne endolori. Ce devoir est décidément impossible à faire !

- Ils sont tous impossibles à faire, répliqua Harry. Duquel tu parles ?

Pour toute réponse, son ami lui tendit son morceau de parchemin rempli de... vide. C'était à peine si le jeune Weasley avait écrit son nom et la matière du devoir.

- Ha ! Histoire de la Magie...

Son camarade acquiesça mollement.

- Rappelle-moi le sujet, s'il te plait, demanda Harry qui n'avait prêté aucune attention à Binns quand il avait donné le devoir en question.

- Euh... le... la Révolte des Gobelins et...

- Quelle surprise..., soupira Harry. J'ai l'impression qu'on étudie ce sujet depuis le premier jour où on est arrivé à Poudlard, il y a sept ans...

- Alors pourquoi on est aussi nuls sur le sujet, si ça fait sept ans qu'on l'étudie ? questionna Ron avec un froncement de sourcil désespéré.

- Parce qu'on n'écoute pas les cours, Ron, répondit Harry avec philosophie. Depuis sept ans, on n'a _jamais _écouté un cours _complet _d'Histoire de la Magie.

- Tout simplement parce que c'est impossible ! se défendit le rouquin.

- Mais je n'ai jamais dis le contraire, Ron...

oOo

La douleur dans son dos se ravivait et augmentait à chacun de ses mouvements, à chacune de ses respirations...

Un homme normal n'aurait jamais tenu aussi longtemps face à cette douleur. Mais lui, si. Il n'était pas un homme normal...

En fait, il n'était même pas un homme...

Il s'appuya contre un mur, tentant de rester droit.

Sa respiration était saccadée, son front, couvert de sueur froide. Ses mains tremblaient et ses mâchoires se crispaient par spasmes sous l'effet de la douleur.

Son corps entier le faisait souffrir, comme si les blessures se répandaient à la surface de toute se peau, à la surface de tout son corps...

Heureusement, il était seul. Il n'avait pas à faire bonne figure quand il n'y avait personne. Il n'avait pas à faire comme s'il ne souffrait pas.

Rassuré et, finalement incapable de se maintenir plus longtemps debout, il se laissa tomber à genoux sur le sol de ses appartements.

Usant du peu de forces qu'ils lui restaient, grimaçant sous la souffrance, il osa bouger les bras, activant, par ce fait, les muscles endommagés, accentuant la douleur.

Lentement, il ôta sa veste, les yeux fermés pour supporter le calvaire. Puis, il ôta sa chemise et la tint devant lui après avoir rouvert les yeux.

La chemise, à l'origine immaculée, n'exposait plus que quelques rares espaces blancs. Le reste était rougi par se sang qui s'était écoulé des blessures au cours de la journée.

Il ferma de nouveau les yeux, se sentant prêt à défaillir.

Respirant du mieux qu'il pouvait, il passa une main tremblante au-dessus de son épaule afin de tâter l'une des multiples blessures. Lorsqu'il retira sa main, à présent couverte de sang à moitié séché, quelque chose y était collé, engluée dans le liquide rougeâtre...

Une plume.

oOo

- Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi je vous suis ! s'indigna Hermione.

- Tout simplement parce que tu ne veux pas être seule, répondit Ron.

Les trois amis venaient de ''s'enfuir'' du cours d'Histoire de la Magie à la seule perspective de la correction du devoir maudit. Ils se baladaient à présent dans les couloirs, cherchant quelque chose de pas intelligent à faire pendant les deux heures qu'ils séchaient, tentant d'ignorer les propos d'Hermione qui se plaignait à l'arrière :

- Comment est-ce que je fais pour accepter... _ça !? _ronchonna-t-elle, se parlant plus à elle-même qu'aux deux autres. Comment est-ce que je fais pour accepter une telle conduite !? Pire : y participer !? Sécher un cours _si _important ! Tout ça parce que Ron s'est, soi-disant, cogné un genoux à sa table et que ça l'a '_traumatisé' _à vie de la salle d'Histoire... Franchement ! C'est n'importe quoi !

Ron soupira.

- Hermione ?

- Quoi ?

- Tais-toi...

oOo

Il avait toujours eut ce défaut, celui de reporter sa souffrance sur les autres. Et plus il souffrait, plus il était odieux avec son entourage...

Et il souffrait terriblement...

Et tout le monde le haïssait...

Mais personne ne savait qu'il souffrait, personne ne s'était posé la question, il n'intéressait personne... et il cachait suffisamment bien sa douleur pour qu'on ne la voie pas... Ils pensaient tous qu'il prenait plaisir à les insulter, à les punir sans cesse et leur crier dessus... Mais c'était juste un moyen de déverser sa douleur.

Tous le haïssaient.

Les gens au dehors, ses collèges... ses élèves...

oOo

- Dis, tu crois qu'il dors vraiment ?

Hermione soupira :

- Evidement !

Elle hésita un instant, jetant un coup d'oeil furtif au rouquin ronflant, avant de continuer :

- Le jour où nous le verrons faire autre chose que manger, dormir ou sécher les cours comme maintenant, ce jour-là, Harry, je peux te jurer que...

- Alors comme ça, on sèche les cours, hein ? susurra une voix mielleuse derrière eux.

Harry sentit son coeur rater un battement dans sa poitrine alors qu'il tournait la tête en direction de l'homme qui les avait grillé.

Un homme continuellement accompagné par une chatte aux yeux rouges et au moins aussi décharnée que son maître...

Rusard.

_(à suivre (ff))_

oOo

(1) : clin-d'oeil à la fic de Crapounette. J'adore !^^

Voilà, je viens donc d'enlever les commentaires si peu appréciés. Ca devrai rendre la lecture plus facile ! Je m'en vais corriger la suite, bisous !

Vot' petit dragounet.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer :** Les personnages sont la propriété de l'auteure originale (J. ).

**Raited :** M

**Couple :** Harry en seme et Sev en uke.

**Genre :** Hurt/Comfort/Romance.

**ACHTUNG ! CETTE FIC S'ADRESSE A UN PUBLIC AVERTI. HOMOPHOBES ET MINEURS S'ABSTENIR !**

oOo

**Chapitre 2**

- Voilà !

Ravi de son propre succès (et surtout de la punition qu'il venait de donner), Rusard découvrit ses mâchoires édentées en un sourire carnassier³ (moins effrayant que Snape, malgré tout, mais ça, c'est normal...).

Harry réprima un frisson de dégoût et se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

- Maintenant, virez vos culs de là ! gronda le concierge, prouvant son manque totale de discipline linguistique.

Les trois compères obéirent promptement et sortir du bureau du vieux Cracmol avec un léger soupir.

Une fois dans le couloir, Hermione se mit à bougonner, une fois de plus :

- Et voilà ! Voilà à quoi ça mène de sécher les cours ! Trois heures de colle... Ah ! Bravo !

- Voyons, Hermione ! lança Ron avec entrain. C'est pas la mort ! Harry et moi, on est habitué aux colles. Ca ne va pas te tuer, crois-moi. En plus, ta colle à toi elle est facile. Tu te rend compte de ce que Harry a à faire ? Bueurk !

- Merci pour les encouragements, Ron, c'est sympa..., grinça Harry.

- De rien, mon vieux ! Donc, moi je dis qu'on devrait plutôt penser à quelque chose d'autre ! Quelque chose d'agréable et de marrant...

- Comme quand tu as hurler de terreur en te réveillant tout à l'heure face aux beaux yeux et au magnifique sourire charmeur de Rusard ? proposa vicieusement Harry.

- Euh...

Ron était soudain devenu tout rouge et, malgré elle, Hermione ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire en repensant au bond que Ron avait fait en étant réveillé par Rusard.

- Oui, en effet, dit-elle finalement. C'était... C'était tout simplement digne de toi, Ron !

oOo

Un miroir.

Voilà ce qu'il était : un miroir de sentiments...

Les sentiments qu'on lui montrait, il les renvoyait au monde. Si quelqu'un lui témoignait de l'amitié, il était aimable avec tout le monde ; si quelqu'un lui témoignait de l'amour, il était doux et souriant avec tous ceux qui l'entouraient...

Mais personne ne lui témoignait ni amour, ni amitié. On ne lui montrait que haine et mépris et, comme le miroir involontaire qu'il était, il ne renvoyait que haine et mépris...

Il était seul. Il l'avait toujours été.

Et pourtant...

Pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à s'y habituer...

oOo

Le reste de la journée fut normal pour Harry : plein des habituels cours inintéressants et des habituelles déconnades avec Ron (d'où également les habituelles réprimandes d'Hermione, qui était en colère à cause des trois heures de colle qu'elle avait à se farcir le soir même).

L'heure du dîner arriva vite, et ils se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle pour y prendre leur repas, désireux de manger rapidement et d'en finir au plus vite avec leurs punitions.

Après le repas, Hermione se dirigea résolument vers le sixième étage où elle devait ranger _toutes _les tablettes runiques qu'il y avait dans la salle de classe d'Etude des Runes. Ron fut le second à partir, abandonnant Harry pour aller nettoyer les armures qui montaient la garde dans la bibliothèque du troisième étage. Harry se laissa un instant porter par les bruits régnants dans la Grande Salle puis, soupirant, il se dirigea vers les cachots où il devait débarrasser autant que possible les murs des couloirs de leurs parasites muraux. En particulier les Hictales, des espèces de limaces gluantes et répugnantes qui infestaient les lieux les plus humides.

Harry espéra simplement ne pas tomber sur Snape au détour d'un couloir. Il imaginait trop bien la scène : Snape faisant sa ronde dans ses cachots et tombant sur un Harry Potter dont la robe dégoulinerait de bave d'Hictale verdâtre... Il y en aura au moin un qui se fendra la poire. Mais ça ne sera pas Harry, sur ce coup là...

oOo

Il gémit intérieurement, la douleur était atroce.

Comme toujours...

Enfin. La journée était terminée. Il pouvait retourner dans ses appartements.

Là, il pourrait laisser libre cours à sa douleur, il pourrait s'effondrer sans avoir peur d'être vu par quiconque.

Toute la journée, comme toutes les autres, il avait résisté, montrant son habituel masque stoïque et impénétrable, ne donnant aucune preuve de sa souffrance.

Comme toujours...

Soudain, la douleur se fit plus violente, et, ne pouvant résister sous la violence, il se plia en deux...

Tomba à genoux...

S'étala dans le couloir...

Et ne bougea plus...

oOo

- Beurk ! gémit Harry en se rendant compte qu'une Hictale s'était accroché à son pantalon, dans une grande tâche de bave écœurante.

Il en était à peine à son premier quart d'heure de 'colle', dans tous les sens du terme puisque l'Hictale était 'collée' à lui avec sa bave (**le pire, c'est qu'elle a l'air de s'y plaire, à baver comme une forcenée...**), et il en avait déjà marre. Une bonne partie de sa robe était engluée et il était découragé.

Une chose percuta soudain son cerveau de stégosaure lorsque les deux seuls neurones qu'il possédaient eurent un brève moment de connexion. Il se rendit en effet compte que _personne _ne le surveillait !

Pourquoi étaient-il en train de se prendre la tête ?

Avec un grognement victorieux, Harry se débarrassa au plus vite de l'immonde limace qui s'était collée à lui et semblait folle amoureuse tant elle ne voulait pas le lâcher, et partit en direction de la sortie, se faisant vaguement la réflexion que si l'Hictale était une princesse, elle pouvait toujours s'accrocher pour se trouver un prince charmant assez fou pour l'embrasser (de un, parce même zoophile, il faudrait s'accrocher, et de deux... on sait pas vraiment où est la bouche, de toute façon...).

_(à suivre (ff))_

oOo

Ceux qui me font encore des réflexions sur les potentiels commentaires... je les envoi se faire ******. Non, sérieux, c'est plus facile à lire comme ça, non^^? Bisous de votre dragon.

Emy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclamer :** Les personnages sont la propriété de l'auteure originale (J. ).

**Raited :** M

**Couple :** Harry en seme et Sev en uke.

**Genre :** Hurt/Comfort/Romance.

**ACHTUNG ! CETTE FIC S'ADRESSE A UN PUBLIC AVERTI. HOMOPHOBES ET MINEURS S'ABSTENIR !**

oOo

**Chapitre 3**

Plus que quelques couloirs et Harry sortirait enfin de ces cachots maudits (et sans avoir croisé Snape ! Trop la chance ! ).

Il passa devant une alcôve et se prépara à tourner au couloir suivant quand il s'arrêta net, le souffle court.

Il revint deux pas en arrière et observa le couloir qui s'ouvrait devant lui. Ou plutôt, ce qu'il y avait dans ledit couloir.

Il crut rêver. Jamais il n'aurait panser voir cela un jour...

Snape...

En position de _faiblesse... _Ecroulé au milieu du couloir.

Harry aurait pensé que, si un jour il voyait Snape au sol, il en serait très heureux. Or, il ne l'était pas du tout. Au contraire, il était inquiet. Très inquiet. Parce que pour mettre Severus Snape à terre, il fallait être sacrément balaise. Harry n'aurait tout simplement jamais crut que quelqu'un ou quelque chose puisse blesser l'homme. Lui qui était toujours si droit, si impénétrable...

Il s'approcha doucement, soucieux de la réaction du Maître des Potions si jamais celui-ci se redressait.

- Potter ?

oOo

Que pouvait-il lui arriver de pire ?

Se faire découvrir au sol par Harry Potter. _Le _Harry Potter...

- Allez-vous en ! réussit-il à articuler faiblement. Partez...

Mais sa voix, qu'il voulait agressive et autoritaire, semblait plus suppliante qu'autre chose.

Severus se maudit pour tant de faiblesse, mais la douleur le terrassait et l'empêchait de bouger autre chose que les lèvres (et encore, difficilement).

Il gémit contre son gré en sentant un nouvel élan de douleur le submerger.

oOo

- Partez..., gémit Snape, sans grande conviction dans la voix.

Et Harry Potter, pire ennemi de Severus Snape, s'entendit dire un truc à la fois débile et osé du genre :

- Non, je vais vous aider.

Il fut stupéfait par sa propre audace. Il fallait avoir de graves tendances suicidaires pour aller contre la volonté de Severus Snape. Il était d'autant plus surpris que le ton qu'il avait mit dans sa phrase était catégorique.

Lui ? Aider Snape ? Contre son gré ? Que lui arrivait-il ? Harry ne se reconnaissait plus. Quels aliens avaient enlevés le Harry Potter qui haïssait Snape plus que n'importe quoi _au monde ? _pour le remplacer par un petit crétin suicidaire ?

Il s'avança à pas vifs et s'agenouilla auprès de Snape.

- Non, fit faiblement celui-ci. Partez...

- Pas question, répondit distraitement Harry en examinant le corps du professeur pour détecter la blessure potentielle qui l'affaiblissait ainsi.

Il ne tarda pas à découvrir quelques traces de sang au niveau de la gorge de l'homme.

- Vous êtes blessé !

- Non ! gémit Snape en voyant Harry approcher ses mains de sa gorge.

- Ne soyez pas ridicule ! se permit de dire Harry. Il faut vous aider. Vous préférez que j'aille chercher Pomfresh ?

- Non... je vous en prie, Potter... non...

- Pourquoi ?

- Personne... personne... ne doit... voir... ça...

- Pourquoi ? Parce que vous êtes trop fier pour vous faire aider ?

Snape ne répondit pas tout de suite, il paraissait de plus en plus faible, sa respiration était difficile et Harry se prit à avoir pitié de lui.

- Je ne... veux _pas... _qu'on voie... _ça..., _gémit-il encore.

- Ca quoi ? De quoi vous parlez ? De votre blessure ? De quoi s'agit-il ?

- Allez-vous en, Potter ! grogna Snape avec le plus de conviction possible, décidé à ne pas répondre à la question de son élève.

Harry fronça les sourcils, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, mais il se sentait responsable de Snape. Il ne voulait pas l'abandonner.

- Vous pouvez bouger ? demanda le Gryffondor alors que la réponse semblait évidente.

- Partez !

- Vous ne répondez pas à ma question ! Est-ce que vous pouvez bouger ?

- Non...

- Et vous ne voulez pas que j'aille chercher Pomfresh ?

- Surtout pas...

Harry réfléchit un instant.

- Je vais vous porter jusqu'à la salle sur demande, d'accord ?

- Non... les préfets...

- Mais où ? Je ne peux quand même pas vous soigner ici !

- Vous pourriez tout simplement... vous en aller...

- Non ! répliqua Harry avec force.

Snape soupira.

- Allez-vous en, Potter. Je... ne veux pas... que quelqu'un voit... Personne ne doit savoir...

- Mais de quoi vous parlez ?

L'enseignant ne répondit pas. Les yeux clos, il était encore plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire et son front était brûlant et couvert de sueur froide.

- Quoi que vous ayez, je vous promet de ne parler à personne de ce que je verrais ou apprendrais. Ayez confiance ! Vous êtes trop mal pour rester comme ça plus longtemps.

Snape garda le silence, une fois de plus, un très long moment. Au bout d'une dizaine de secondes, Harry crut qu'il était mort, Mais il fut à peu près rassuré par ses épaules qui frémissaient sous ses respirations irrégulières.

Puis, la voix de l'homme s'éleva, si faible qu'Harry l'entendit à peine :

- Mes... appartements...

Harry acquiesça vivement, c'était toujours plus près que la salle sur demande ou l'infirmerie.

- Oui, bien sûr, Professeur...

Avec la pensée qu'il n'aurait jamais crut une telle chose possible, Harry releva le professeur le plus doucement possible.

Pour le relever, Harry voulut entourer les épaules de Snape de ses bras... et sentit une bosse informe sous ses doigts. Il eut un frisson de dégoût et retira sa main. Il était vrai que quelques personnes traitaient Snape de bossu. Mais cela se voyait peu car il se tenait toujours très droit et que la tonne de vêtements qu'il portait par dessus dissimulait cette déformation. Harry savait que Snape n'avait pas choisit, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être dégoûté par la bosse qu'il avait sentit et qui semblait s'étendre des épaules au bas du dos du Maître des Potions.

Il estima rapidement que la blessure se situait justement au niveau de la bosse difforme car Snape souffrait à chaque mouvement, quelque'il soit, de plus, lorsqu'il avait posé sa main dessus, Snape avait frémis et poussé un gémissement de souffrance. Harry essaya d'aider l'homme du mieux qu'il pouvait, en touchant la partie sensible le moins possible, autant par répugnance que par soucis de blesser le Serpentard davantage.

Plusieurs fois, Harry crut qu'un mouvement trop violent allait entraîner Snape au sol, qu'il allait s'évanouir sous la douleur. Mais à chaque fois, le Serpentard résistait.

A travers ses yeux mi-clos, Snape lui indiquait vaguement la direction à prendre à chaque intersection, aidé au mieux par son élève qui évitait au maximum de toucher le dos du Maître des Potions.

Finalement, ils arrivèrent dans un couloir faiblement éclairé où un tableau occupait le mur du fond. Harry soutint Snape jusqu'au tableau représentant l'illustre Nicolas Flamel, grand alchimiste et Maître des Potions.

Il laissa à Snape le temps de récupérer du voyage et reprendre son souffle.

- Branchiflore, souffla l'homme au bout d'un moment.

Dans un hochement de tête, et sans préoccupation apparente pour le blessé, Nicolas Flamel fit pivoter son tableau, libérant une large ouverture dans laquelle Harry et Snape entrèrent avec précaution.

Harry fut surpris par la sobriété du lieu (bien qu'il ne soit tout simplement jamais demandé à quoi pouvait ressembler l'intérieur de son professeur).

- La porte..., fit Snape.

- Oui, oui, j'y vais ! Mais asseyez-vous, avant.

Il accompagna Snape jusqu'à un large canapé où celui-ci se laissa tomber dans une grimace de douleur tandis qu'Harry allait fermer la porte.

La porte à peine fermée, Harry se retourna brusquement : pour une raison qui lui était inconnue, Snape avait _voulu_ se lever. Trop faible, il était tombé. Il était à présent à genoux, le dos arrondi et la tête basse, si bien que la bosse qui déformait son dos était parfaitement visible.

Déglutissant avec difficulté, Harry s'avança vers le professeur et s'agenouilla près de lui.

- Maintenant, laissez-moi voir votre blessure, exigea-t-il d'une voix ferme, même s'il avait très peu envie de voir sa déformation de plus près.

Snape leva les yeux vers lui et le fixa intensément, comme s'il se demandait s'il pouvait vraiment avoir confiance en son élève.

- Potter..., souffla-t-il. Jurez-moi que... vous ne direz... à personne... ce que je... suis...

Harry fronça les sourcils, beaucoup de gens savaient déjà pour sa bosse mais peut-être ne voulait-il pas que les gens sachent que c'était vrai... Souhaitant faire comme si de rien n'était, Harry répondit :

- Je vais vous aider, Professeur. Je vous promet que je ne dirais rien de ce que je verrais ce soir. Je vous le _promet, _parole de Gryffondor !

Snape laissa un soupir s'échapper de ses lèvres et ferma les yeux.

- Je vous en prie, Potter... Ne dites... à personne... jamais... je vous en prie...

- Jamais, Professeur ! Je vous le jure ! Maintenant, s'il vous plait, laissez-moi voir cette blessure !

Le Maître des Potions gémit faiblement et Harry, sans attendre la réponse, avança ses mains tremblantes et commença à déboutonner la veste noire. Une fois tous les boutons de la veste déboutonnés, Harry vint se placer derrière son professeur, faisant face à son dos... et ce qu'il ne voulait absolument pas voir... et se mit à tirer doucement sur le tissu.

Il aurait peut-être dut découper les vêtements de l'homme, mais ses mains tremblaient beaucoup, beaucoup trop, et il avait peur de blesser Snape davantage en faisant un mauvais mouvement.

Snape fut obligé de tirer ses bras vers l'arrière pour aider Harry à lui retirer sa veste, activant les muscles meurtris et, bientôt, dans une plainte douloureuse, la veste resta dans les mains d'Harry. Ce dernier posa la veste à côté de lui sans détacher de la chemise, jadis blanche, complètement couverte de sang plus ou moins séché.

Il revint se placer devant Snape et déboutonna la chemise imbibée, dévoilant le torse pâle qui aurait put être fort agréable à regarder s'il n'était pas traversé de rivières de sang... et de ceintures de cuir tellement serrées qu'elles pénétraient dans la peau fine, laissant des coupures sanglantes.

« Qu'est-ce que ça viens faire là, ça ? » se demanda Harry en se sentant prit de vertiges.

Il eut du mal à retirer la chemise avec autant de facilité que pour la veste : le sang, en séchant, avait collé le tissu à la peau. Il fallut un long moment pour la retirer. Harry, retardant au maximum le moment où il devrait voir la bosse difforme de Snape, regardait le plafond tout en tirant sur la chemise. Enfin, il la sentit tomber dans ses mains. C'était fait.

Les yeux toujours tournés vers le plafond, il jeta la chemise vers l'endroit où il avait posé la veste, un peu plus tôt. Enfin, ne pouvant plus retarder l'échéance davantage, il prit une profonde inspiration pour se donner du courage. Et baissa les yeux...

Il faillit s'étouffer et ses yeux s'agrandirent soudain de stupéfaction.

- Oh, putain...

_(à suivre (ff))_

oOo

Voilà, n'hésitez SURTOUT PAS à laisser des reviews !... Histoire de changer. Parce que, en fait, c'est une lectrice qui m'a laissé 7 reviews à elle seule ! Merci, merci, Flo ! Je t'aime ! Et les autres, prenez-en de la graine ! Je ne vous demande pas une review pour chaque chapitre, mais quand même ! Un petit mot est toujours le bienvenu ! Ça me donne pas envie de publier d'autres fic quand je n'ai aucune réponse...

Soyez généreuses, les filles... Histoire d'encourager l'un des rares garçons à écrire sur FF...


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclamer :** Les personnages sont la propriété de l'auteure originale (J. K. Rowling).

**Raited :** M

**Couple :** Harry en seme et Sev en uke.

**Genre :** Hurt/Comfort/Romance.

**ACHTUNG ! CETTE FIC S'ADRESSE A UN PUBLIC AVERTI. HOMOPHOBES ET MINEURS S'ABSTENIR !**

oOo

**Chapitre 4**

Des ailes...

Enfin... ce qu'il en restait...

Harry, le souffle coupé, les yeux écarquillés, examina les ailes plus qu'abîmées et presque complètement déplumées, plaquées au delà du possible contre le dos de Snape par les bandes de cuir. Voilà donc à quoi elles servaient...

Les lanières qui compressaient les ailes étaient plus ou moins larges. Mais dans tous les cas, le temps et la pression à laquelle elles étaient soumises les avait fait pénétrer profondément dans la chair. C'était de ces multiples blessures que le sang s'écoulait, ruisselant lentement sur le dos entier.

Harry avale sa salive avec difficulté et se pencha sur le corps ensanglanté de son professeur.

Le Gryffondor grimaça. Il n'avait pas prévu de telles blessures.

- Je..., balbutia-t-il, ne sachant que faire face à une telle situation. Avez-vous une pharmacie, Professeur ?

Pas de réponse.

- Professeur !

- Oui ? finit par souffler Snape, les dents serrées.

- Est-ce que vous avez une pharmacie, dans vos appartements ?

- Oui... là...

Il désigna vaguement un endroit d'un doigt tremblant.

- D'accord. Alors je vais... enlever les ceintures..., finit par dire Harry, la gorge nouée.

- Faites attention... Je... Ca fait si longtemps que je ne les ai pas enlevé... Mes muscles doivent être crispés, depuis le temps... Si...

Il s'arrêta un instant, à bout de souffle, avant de reprendre :

- Vous risquez de me déchirer les muscles... si vous les retirez... trop vite...

Harry acquiesça, comprenant où l'homme voulait en venir. Il allait devoir être prudent et détacher les bonnes sangles.

Il avança des mains plus tremblantes que jamais vers les boucles des ceintures de cuir et en défit une, faisant frémir Snape lorsque le cuir se détacha de sa peau martyrisée. Il y eut un sursaut et les ailes purent s'ouvrir un peu d'elles-mêmes. Snape ne les contrôlaient pas, ankylosées qu'elles étaient et à moitié privées de sang, il ne les sentait même plus comme étant vivantes. La seule chose qu'il sentait, c'était la douleur...

Harry attendit un instant, prenant en compte ce que le Maître des Potions lui avait dit. Il était angoissé. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il lui faudrait attendre avant de pouvoir retirer d'autres lanières.

Soucieux de faire souffrir celui qu'il aurait à présent put qualifier d' « ange », Harry chercha de quoi s'occuper quelques minutes, le temps que les muscles de Snape se détendent un peu après tant d'immobilité forcée. Il promena ses yeux sur les plaies sanguinolentes et, voyant une plume arrachée, il ne put résister et, avançant la main, il la saisit délicatement entre deux doigts. Il la porta devant ses yeux et l'examina.

Elle mesurait à peine cinq centimètres et avait dut être d'un blanc nacré dans une autre vie. Elle était désormais en bataille et rougie par le sang.

Soudain, Harry entendit la respiration de Snape se faire sifflante et, anxieux, il se pencha vers lui.

- Potter ?

- Oui, Professeur ?

- Je... Vous pouvez... m'appeler par mon prénom... si vous voulez... Je penses que ce serait... mieux... et normal... Dans la situation où nous sommes, je veux dire...

- Ah... euh, d'accord...

- C'était juste pour... vous dire que vous... pouvez continuer...

Harry, le cerveau en ébullition à cause de ce que venait de dire l'enseignant, détacha une nouvelle lanière...

Avant qu'il comprenne quoi que ce soit, les ailes s'ouvrirent en grand dans un claquement sonore. Les lanières de cuir s'arrachèrent littéralement de la peau, s'extirpant violement, arrachant la peau et libérant des flots de sang. A l'intérieur même des ailes, la force déchira plusieurs muscles et les os, longtemps immobiles, grincèrent comme du métal rouillé. Snape hurla de douleur et s'affaissa d'un coup, évanoui. Harry se précipita sur lui, saisissant son visage à deux mains.

- Professeur ! appela Harry comme l'ange avait les yeux clos. Severus !

Celui-ci ouvrit finalement les yeux et fixa son élève d'un regard éteint et vide, seulement hanté par la douleur, comme si plus rien au monde ne l'atteignait.

Légèrement rassuré, Harry examina de nouveau les ailes abîmées. Le sang coulait sur le sol et une marre sanglante s'était formé autour du Maître des Potions.

Harry se leva d'un bond et se dirigea vers la pharmacie. Il aurait du y aller plus tôt, il le savait. Mais il ne réagissait que maintenant. Il fut ravi d'y trouver à peu près tout ce dont il avait besoin. Il revint auprès de Severus, les bras chargés de bandes blanches et de bouteilles de potions cicatrisantes.

Il s'assit en tailleur à côté de Severus, posant les bandes loin de la flaque de sang. Il ouvrit l'une des bouteilles de gel cicatrisant d'une main tremblante et commença à en répandre doucement sur les blessures.

Severus gémit au contact des mains du Gryffondor mais ne dit rien de plus, serrant les doigts sur le sol pour supporter les élancements douloureux qui lui traversaient le dos.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent dans le silence le plus total alors qu'Harry appliquait l'onguent sur chaque passerelle de la peau meurtrie des ailes. Quand elles furent toutes deux bien badigeonnées de la gelée rouge et qu'elle cessèrent de saigner grâce à ladite gelée, Harry referma les sept bouteilles il avait vidées et s'essuya vaguement les mains pour éviter de tâcher les bandes propres. Après quoi, il commença par bander l'aile gauche avec précaution, déroulant petit à petit le rouleau de bande blanche.

- Ça va ? demanda-t-il à l'oreille de Severus.

- Oui... beaucoup mieux.

Severus se tut quelques instants puis :

- Merci, soupira-t-il.

Harry sourit, jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'un jour, Snape le remercierait pour quelque chose.

Quand il en eut terminé avec l'aile gauche, il banda l'aile droite, s'assura une dernière fois que les bandages n'étaient pas trop serrés et se recula légèrement.

- Voilà, c'est fini, annonça-t-il, épuisé.

L'ange ouvrit les yeux et fixa Harry.

- Merci... Harry...

Harry faillit tomber à la renverse. Malgré la situation, non seulement Snape venait de le remercier sincèrement pour la deuxième fois en quelques minutes, mais en plus, il l'appelait par son prénom !

- Vous avez besoin de repos, maintenant, chuchota-t-il en se parlant plus à lui-même. Je vais vous conduire à votre chambre...

Severus acquiesça doucement, visiblement déçu.

Au début, il n'avait pas voulu de l'aide du jeune homme. Mais il devait avouer que, maintenant que le Gryffondor partageait son secret, il ne voulait plus qu'il parte. Severus avait envie qu'il reste auprès de lui. Peut-être était-ce le fait de savoir qu'Harry était le seul au courant qui lui donnait cette impression ; mais il se sentait comme déchiré à l'idée que le garçon s'en aille et le laisse seul. Il avait besoin de sa compagnie.

Harry aida doucement l'ange à se redresser. Severus grimaça et ferma les yeux. Harry attendit un instant que la douleur reflue et que Severus se sente mieux, puis il fit un autre pas, soutenant le Maître des Potions de son mieux sans le blesser davantage. Soudain, Severus gémit sourdement et Harry soutint le corps frêle lorsqu'il le sentit s'effondrer dans ses bras.

- Severus !

Celui-ci ne répondit pas mais Harry entendait sa respiration douloureuse et sentait l'ange trembler contre son torse.

Tout cela l'avait épuisé et, malgré que la douleur soit moins présente grâce à l'onguent, Harry comprit que Severus n'avait plus aucunes forces et qu'il ne pourrait plus faire un pas seul aujourd'hui.

Il s'agenouilla face à lui et, évitant de toucher les ailes meurtries, il souleva le corps blessé entre ses bras.

- P... Harry... qu'est-ce que tu fais ? interrogea Severus en sentant les bras protecteurs se refermer sur lui.

- Où est votre chambre ?

- Là...

Harry se dirigea à pas prudents vers l'endroits désigné, tâchant de marcher souplement afin de ne pas trop secouer l'ange dans ses bras. Heureusement pour Harry, la porte était entrebâillée et le Gryffondor eut juste besoin de pousser un peu avec le pied pour l'ouvrir complètement.

Il fut saisit par le contraste avec ce qu'on imaginait du personnage qui habitait en ces lieux. Snape, tel qu'on le voyait, était un être n'appréciant que le noir. Or, la chambre était d'une blancheur immaculée dans son intégralité. Rien à voir avec ce qu'on pouvait imaginer... Harry se demanda vaguement comment Severus parvenait à garder sa chambre aussi propre avec tout le sang qui coulait de ses blessures tous les jours...

Le Gryffondor traversa la chambre et allongea doucement Severus sur le ventre, de manière à ne pas l'appuyer sur ses ailes. L'ange soupira d'aise au doux contacte des draps et Harry, sentant que l'homme s'était endormi, voulut se retirer pour le laisser se reposer... mais le Maître des Potions endormi avait aggripé son poignet et ne voulait apparemment pas le lâcher.

Le garçon tira un peu sur son poignet. Mais au lieu de le lâcher, Severus resserra inconsciemment sa prise.

Harry eut un léger sourire et, touché par la vision de l'ange assoupi, accroché à sa main de manière presque désespéré, il s'assit doucement sur le lit, à côté de Severus.

De longues minutes passèrent durant lesquelles Harry contempla le visage serein de son professeur, sans un geste. Puis, prit soudain d'une envie aussi stupide qu'incontrôlable, il se pencha vers le visage pâle et qu'il trouvait à présent moins menaçant, plus humain... Il s'humecta les lèvres, anxieux, et, tendrement, il écarta quelques mèches de cheveux noir corbeau qui se baladaient sur le visage porcelaine, notant au passage qu'ils étaient beaucoup plus longs que quelques minutes auparavant. Il observa ledit visage quelques secondes encore avant de se décider définitivement, profitant du sommeil du Serpentard.

Il s'appuya sur la main que serrait toujours Severus tandis que son autre main caressait doucement l'angle de la mâchoire ; ses lèvres s'approchèrent de la joue de l'ange qui l'attirait par sa douceur apparente. Son souffle caressa la peau blanche et Harry posa finalement ses lèvres sur cette peau si douce qui le tentait depuis plusieurs minutes déjà.

- Harry ? souffla soudain une voix faible tout près de lui.

Surpris, et terriblement gêné, le garçon se releva d'un bond, sa main ayant été lâchée, et regarda, effaré, les yeux de Severus se tourner vers lui.

- Je... je... Vous devriez dormir, Prof... Severus.

L'ange sourit imperceptiblement.

- Tu m'embrassais..., soupira-t-il en fermant les yeux, sans pour autant se détacher de son sourire.

- Euh...

- Pourquoi ? interrogea soudain Severus. Qu'est-ce que tu peux bien me trouver ? Je ne suis même pas humain...

- Ce... ça n'a aucun rapport ! s'emporta Harry avec véhémence.

Il n'aurait jamais dut l'embrasser ! Maintenant, Severus devait penser qu'il ressentait des choses pas très catholiques à son sujet... alors que ce n'était pas le cas ! Harry avait _juste _voulu voir si sa peau était aussi douce à toucher qu'à regarder... Il aurait fait ça avec n'importe qui ! Presque...

- Mais si, ça a un rapport...

- Je... je ne vous...

Il n'acheva pas sa phrase. Les mots restaient coincés dans sa gorge et il détourna les yeux, terriblement gêné par la situation.

Quelques secondes passèrent avant qu'Harry n'entende un léger rire. Il se tourna vers Severus et fut surpris du regard amère de celui-ci. Ce n'était pas un rire joyeux...

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda le Gryffondor.

- C'est justement parce que je ne suis pas humain que tu m'as embrassé, n'est-ce pas ? souffla l'ange d'une voix rauque. Parce que tu as _pitié _de moi...

- Pas du tout !

- Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu me donne de... _l'affection ? _grinça Severus d'une voix sifflante, crachant presque le dernier mot. Qu'est-ce qui a bien put te pousser à me donner un signe d'affection ? Hein ?

- Mais...

Harry n'osait pas lui dire la vérité, qui était autrement plus gênante.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je vous ait trouvé très beau..., grommela Harry en détournant le regard.

Severus se tut, choqué. Lui, beau ? Harry se foutait de lui ! Il fronça les sourcils sans quitter le Gryffondor du regard.

- Tu m'as trouvé... _beau ? _répéta-t-il.

Harry acquiesça mollement.

- Mais... pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas vraiment... Vous étiez là, endormi... On aurait dit... un petit oiseau (il s'était retenu de dire ''ange'' qui aurait put vexer Severus)... et vous...

« ... étiez tellement tentant » aurait-il voulu dire, mais, là aussi, il se retint.

Dans une légère grimace, Severus se redressa jusqu'à être en tailleur sur son lit. Harry déglutit difficilement, considérant le manque de tenue de son enseignant.

- Approche, souffla Severus.

- Severus, vous devez vous reposer. Rallongez-vous...

- Tu peux me tutoyer, coupa l'ange.

Harry s'humecta les lèvres, la situation le dépassait de plus en plus...

- Allez, viens, enjoignit encore le Maître des Potions.

Harry s'approcha prudemment de Severus.

- Quoi ?

- Plus près.

Harry s'approcha encore.

- Assieds-toi, exigea Severus en tapotant faiblement à côté de lui.

Le Gryffondor s'assit à l'endroit désigné et osa enfin soutenir le regard onyx. Il remarque alors qu'une étincelle inhabituelle y brillait (quoi que rien n'était très habituel, ce soir là...) et il se demanda si c'était bon ou mauvais signe pour lui, bien que Severus ne parût pas agressif.

Un silence pesant s'installa dans la pièce et Harry put entendre le souffle saccadé et rapide de l'ange.

Severus l'observa une poignée de secondes puis, doucement, il approcha son visage de celui d'Harry, son souffle caressa la peau du jeune adulte tandis que celui-ci, muet d'anticipation, fermait involontairement les yeux. Harry n'eut qu'à attendre une seconde avant de sentir les lèvres de l'ange se poser sur les siennes. A ce contact, Harry soupira d'aise et ses mains partirent d'elles-mêmes s'accrocher aux mèches sombres... étrangement redevenues plus courtes...

Comme Severus ne tentait rien de plus, Harry se hasarda à demander l'entrée de la bouche de Severus en mimant de forcer doucement la barrière de ses lèvres. Sans une hésitation apparente, Severus ouvrit la bouche et Harry put savourer l'ange plus en profondeur.

Le coeur de Harry battait fort dans sa poitrine et il sentait une vague de chaleur étouffante l'envahir. Il sursauta à peine en sentant les mains de l'ange se poser sur ses épaules, mais rouvrit les yeux.

Soudain très gêné par le fait d'embrasser un homme ; pire : son professeur ; pire encore : Snape, il recula le visage, mettant fin à leur baiser.

- Quoi ? questionne faiblement Severus.

- Je... On ne peut pas...

- Ca ne t'a pas empêcher de le faire, tout à l'heure.

- Oui, mais...

Il ne finit pas sa phrase car les lèvres de l'ange s'étaient à nouveau posées sur les siennes et une main se mit à jouer dans ses cheveux.

- Non ! souffla Harry en se décollant de l'autre, avec plus de vivacité, cette fois-ci.

Il ne pouvait tout de même pas se laisser embrasser par un homme comme ça !

Severus soupira et retira ses mains pour les poser sur ses genoux. Il se mit à fixer le plafond, semblant réfléchir intensément.

- Vous... Tu dois te reposer, Severus.

- Oui, sûrement, approuva distraitement celui-ci avec un nouveau soupir.

- Je vais te laisser, alors...

Une ombre passa dans les yeux noirs de l'ange, voilant son regard.

- Quand reviendra-tu ?

Harry fut surpris de la question.

- Je... je ne sais pas..., souffla-t-il en se maudissant de bégayer autant. Je ne savais pas que tu voulais que je revienne...

- C'est pourtant évident, dit l'ange d'une voix basse. Tu es le seul à savoir ce que je suis. Et je ne pourrais pas sortir avant quelques temps à moins de stopper la cicatrisation. Il va me falloir de l'aide pour me soigner, comme ce soir. Je ne peux pas soigner mes... _ailes._.. tout seul. Je ne veux pas que qui que ce soit d'autre soit au courant. Alors, j'avais pensé que tu pourrais... t'occuper de moi...

Harry fut touché par la confiance que Severus lui accordait en prononçant ces mots. Et, même s'il aurait voulu éviter de passer d'autres moments seul à seul avec son ancien ennemi, vu ce qui s'était passé quelque instants plus tôt, il répondit :

- Je ne sais pas moi... D'habitude, j'ai Potions demain de sept heure à neuf heure. Comme tu ne fera pas cours... Je peux venir à la place changer tes bandages... Non ?

Severus acquiesça.

- Bon, ben..., fit Harry comme l'autre se taisait toujours. J'y vais. A demain !

Il tourna les talons, sentant le regard de l'ange se poser sur ses épaules, et traversa la pièce avant de sortir des appartements de son professeur de Potions.

_(à suivre (ff))_

oOo

Voili un chapitre de plus ! ^^ Reviews !


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclamer :** Les personnages sont la propriété de l'auteure originale (J. K. Rowling).

**Raited :** M

**Couple :** Harry en seme et Sev en uke.

**Genre :** Hurt/Comfort/Romance.

**ACHTUNG ! CETTE FIC S'ADRESSE A UN PUBLIC AVERTI. HOMOPHOBES ET MINEURS S'ABSTENIR !**

oOo

**Chapitre 5**

- Harry ! HARRY !

Harry grommela dans son sommeil, irrité par les cris que Ron poussait dans ses oreilles.

- Quoi ? gémit-il.

-On va être en retard !

- En retard ? répéta Harry, soudain réveillé. Merde !

Il se leva d'un bond et s'habilla à la hâte, passant devant un Ron se dandinant d'un pied sur l'autre, un air pressé sur le visage.

- On a quoi ? interrogea vivement Harry, l'esprit si embrouillé qu'il ne s'en souvenait pas.

- Potions, Harry ! gémit Ron. Il va nous tuer !

Harry s'arrêta net.

Snape ?

Une question assaillit son esprit : « Ais-je rêvé ? » Il se souvenait des ailes, du sang, de Snape blessé et anormalement aimable... et aussi du fait qu'il ait embrassé son professeur plusieurs fois...

Non, il ne pouvait pas avoir rêvé tout ça...

Ca s'était vraiment passé...

- Mais Harry, qu'est-ce que tu fous !? s'impatienta le rouquin. Snape va nous massacrer !

- Non...

- Quoi, non ?

- Il... Snape est... malade... Il ne sera pas là... J'avais oublié de vous le dire...

Les yeux de Ron s'allumèrent soudain.

- Quoi ? Snape est malade ? SUPER ! C'est génial ! braillait Ron en sautant dans toute la pièce, bientôt imité par ses camarades de dortoir.

- Mais, dis moi, fit Neville avec plus de calme que les autre (bien qu'il soit certainement encore plus heureux que Ron de se savoir dispensé de Potions). Comment tu le sais ?

- Euh...

oOo

Albus Dumbledore était inquiet de l'absence de son professeur de Potions au petit-déjeuner.

Où était donc son ami ?

Albus fronça les sourcils. Jamais, depuis près de vingt ans que Severus enseignait, il n'avait été absent une seule fois... Et pourtant, il avait souvent vu son professeur en mauvais état...

Etat qu'il n'avait jamais put s'expliquer, d'ailleurs... Et bien qu'il ai déjà essayé de fourrer son nez dans les affaires et la vie privée de son ami, celui-ci avait, jusqu'à présent, repoussé la curiosité mal placée de son directeur avec efficacité, gardant jalousement son secret.

Mais le vieux sorcier se jura d'aller voir Severus... à moins, bien sûr,que celui-ci ait simplement décidé de prendre son déjeuner dans ses quartier... Après tout, il n'avait jamais été absent... alors pourquoi aujourd'hui ? En tous les cas, si Severus était absent, Albus irait le voir pour en connaître la raison !

oOo

Harry avait rapidement inventé une histoire pour expliquer qu'il soit au courant, avant les autres, de l'absence de Snape avant de partir pour ''faire ses devoirs'', tandis que Ron, tout heureux, partait annoncer la magnifique nouvelle à qui voulait l'entendre, invitant les élèves ainsi libérés à se réunir dans la salle de Potions pour faire la fête.

Bien entendu, Harry n'allait ni à la Bibliothèque, ni dans un autre endroit quelconque pour ''faire'' ses sois-disant devoirs...

Il avait rendez-vous avec un ange.

Le garçon sourit à cette idée.

Il s'arrêta devant le tableau gardant l'entrée des appartements de Sna...

_« Vous pouvez... m'appeler par mon prénom... si vous voulez... »_

La respiration d'Harry se bloqua au rappel de cette phrase.

Oui. Il avait bien passé toute la soirée d'hier à appeler son détesté professeur de Potions par son prénom et à le tutoyer...

Harry secoua la tête et fixa la porte, se demandant s'il devait prononcer le mot de passe et entrer... ou frapper et attendre. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, il se décida. Prononçant le mot de passe, il poussa la porte et entra dans les appartements du Maître des Potions.

- P... Severus ? appela-t-il avec hésitation.

Une voix se fit entendre, l'invitant à approcher. Rassuré par la douceur de ladite voix, Harry entra dans la chambre.

L'ange était allongé sur le ventre, face à son visiteur.

- Bonjour.

Son visage serein rassura encore Harry et il se rendit alors compte que son ''terrible professeur graisseux'' pouvait être séduisant... quand il prenait la peine de sourire...

- Bonjour, Severus.

- Alors ?

- Alors quoi ?

- Tu as réussi à t'échapper de tes deux amis pour venir me voir ?

- Oh ! Euh... Ca n'a pas été si difficile, en fait..., grommela Harry.

Severus sourit, amusé par la timidité de son élève.

oOo

Le jour béni est arrivé ! Severus Snape est MALADE !

On ne pourrait définir l'euphorie actuelle dans la salle de Potions. Les élèves avaient voulu faire en sorte que cette salle ait au moins un événement joyeux à son actif et, selon l'idée de Ron, avaient commencer une bonne petite fête dans l'antre de la chauve-souris des cachots.

Ils faisaient des parodies de prières, priant pour que ce ''miracle divin'' dure aussi longtemps que possible pour garder Snape dans son lit au maximum. Et, pour une fois, Serpentards et Gryffondors se retrouvaient réunis dans une ambiance chaleureuse et fraternelle.

Severus était au lit, oui. Mais pas vraiment malade... Et pas vraiment mécontent de rester au lit, justement...

oOo

Harry n'était pas homo... Il n'était aucunement attirer par les hommes et le fait que l'homosexualité existait parvenait souvent à lui sortir de la tête tant il y prêtait peu attention. Il n'avait jamais fait de 'remarques', de 'relevés' ou de 'sous-entendus' à tendance homosexuelle... mais là... il devait bien avouer que le 'soupir' de son enseignant alors qu'il commençait à masser ses plaies avec l'onguent avait été... suspect...

Jamais il n'aurait relever ce comportement s'il n'avait pas (malheureusement)souvenir d'avoir embrassé ledit professeur.

Mais puisqu'ils s'étaient (accidentellement) embrassé, ce qui a (évidement) été causé par leurs esprits (en ébullition) momentanément dérangés, Harry pouvait malgré tout se demander si son professeur n'était pas... homo... Après ce qui s'était passé, Harry avait le droit de se poser des questions sur l'orientation sexuelle de Severus.

Ils s'étaient quand même embrassés (léché la gueule, littéralement) et Harry devait bien s'avouer que ça n'avait pas été _totalement_ désagréable (que ça l'avait excité à mort, soyons sincère, pour une fois !) et qu'il était rentré dans son dortoir assez... troublé (avec une trique d'enfer) ; il avait repensé à cet incident (merveilleux) regrettable (toute la nuit) avant de s'endormir, et s'était réveillé plusieurs fois durant la nuit, assez indécis (dur) en repensant à ce baiser (la pelle du siecle qu'il à roulé à Snape) qui n'avait été rien d'autre qu'une (délicieuse) erreur...

Non, décidément, Harry en était sûr : il n'était pas homo.

N'est-ce pas ?

_(à suivre (ff))_

oOo

Plus que trois chapitres pour cette fic !


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclamer :** Les personnages sont la propriété de l'auteure originale (J. K. Rowling).

**Raited :** M

**Couple :** Harry en seme et Sev en uke.

**Genre :** Hurt/Comfort/Romance.

**ACHTUNG ! CETTE FIC S'ADRESSE A UN PUBLIC AVERTI. HOMOPHOBES ET MINEURS S'ABSTENIR !**

oOo

**Chapitre 6**

Une fois qu'Harry eut finit de changer les bandages, il se retira en s'étirant, ankylosé d'être resté assis et courbé tout le temps qu'avait duré son travail. Il fût surpris de voir Severus se redresser et sortir de la pièce (avec moins de grâce et de souplesse qu'à l'ordinaire cependant).

Le Gryffondor le suivit rapidement, ravi de voir que Severus ne souffrait presque pas grâce à l'onguent.

- Tu dois te reposer, Severus, fit-il avec un semblant d'autorité.

- Il est huit heures moins le quart. Tu as plus d'une heure de libre.

- Et alors ? interrogea Harry avec surprise.

- Et alors ? répéta doucement Severus avec un sourire. J'imagine que, comme d'habitude, tu n'as pas fait tes devoirs...

Le cerveau du Gryffondor mit quelques secondes à comprendre la menace qui planait au dessus de sa tête.

- Oh, non...

- Oh, que si ! Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, je suis encore ton professeur, même en arrêt ! Alors... assis !

Résigné et amusé malgré tout, Harry s'assit dans le fauteuil désigné par le Maître des Potions après avoir récupéré son sac près de la porte. Il commença par sortir ses affaires de Métamorphoses ainsi que de quoi écrire.

- Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu a à faire ?

- Ça, répondit Harry en montrant les questions sur une page de son livre, qu'il venait d'ouvrir.

Severus jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'exercice.

- Là, Harry, tu exagère ! Commenta-t-il. Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as pas fait ça ? Ca prend à peine cinq minutes !

- Ben...

- Allez ! Au travail !

oOo

- Nan, sans blague ! C'était vrai, alors ?

- De quoi tu parles, Ron ? Questionna Hermione.

- Que Harry allait faire ses devoirs !

Hermione fronça les sourcil avant de se retourner vers Harry et de la fixer avec attention.

- Tu as fait tes devoirs, Harry ?

- Ouais... enfin, c'est pas la peine d'en faire toute une histoire aussi...

- Mais enfin, Hermione, _regarde_ ! S'extasia Ron en attrapant le cahier de Métamorphose de son ami pour montrer les exercices _faits_ d'Harry.

- Ce sont les bonnes réponses, en plus... bien rédigées... même pas bâclées... Harry ?

- Oui, Hermione ?

- Je suis très heureuse que tu te mette enfin à travailler... en septième année, il était quand même plus que temps mais... Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

- Rien..., grommela Harry.

Il savait que la jeune fille attendait une réponse et qu'elle ne le laisserait pas tranquille tant qu'il ne la lui aurait pas donné. Il allait devoir improviser :

- Ce... C'est juste que...

- SILENCE TOUT LE MONDE !

Toute la classe se retourna : le professeur McGonnagall venait de faire son entrée dans sa salle de cours et avait trouvé _tous_ les élèves dans une agitation indescriptible.

Pendant que les autres élèves sortaient leurs affaires et que le professeur McGonnagall prenait place à son bureau, Harry remerciait cette dernière en silence : elle l'avait _sauvé_ !

- Puis-je savoir pourquoi vous êtes excités comme ça ? gronda l'écossaise.

- Madame ? osa un élève. Vous savez pourquoi le professeur Snape est absent _exactement_ ?

Minerva McGonnagall fonça les sourcils. « Severus ? _Absent_ ? C'est impossible ! »

- J'ignorait qu'il était absent, aujourd'hui mais, s'il l'est, il doit avoir une bonne raison.

- Cette nuit, c'était la pleine lune ! lança un élève avec excitation.

Il y eut un gros silence de plusieurs secondes avant qu'une élève de Poufsouffle ne déclare :

- Snape ne peut pas être un loup-garou. C'est la première fois qu'il est absent.

- Et alors ? continua l'autre. Il va souvent dans la forêt, la nuit pour y chercher des plantes. Beaucoup des meilleurs se trouvent lors d'une pleine lune. Il s'est sûrement fait lycanthroper à la pleine lune du mois dernier. Et donc, c'est sa première fois !

Harry sourit : « S'ils savaient ! » songea-t-il en imaginant leurs réactions.

Comment, en effet, leur dire que Snape est un ange ? Alors que tous pensaient qu'il était une sorte de démon, de monstre... tout le contraire de la vérité...

oOo

Severus était très impatient de revoir le jeune homme qui, en quelque sorte, lui avait sauvé la vie. Il était lui-même stupéfait de la vitesse à laquelle il s'était attaché à ce Gryffondor qu'il détestait de toute son âme un jour auparavant. Il se rendit alors compte de l'importance qu'Harry avait maintenant pour lui.

Il avait besoin de lui. Et pas que en tant que guérisseur...

Il avait besoin de lui pour une autre raison...

Il le désirait.

Harry avait éveillé un désir brûlant dans son cœur glacé lorsqu'il l'avait embrassé après l'avoir soigné.

Severus savait depuis des années qu'il était plus attiré par les corps masculins que féminins. Il s'était haï pour cette préférence et ne l'avait jamais vraiment accepté. Mais aujourd'hui, il éprouvait cela pour Harry. Et il se rendit compte que ses sentiments pour le bel attrapeur de Gryffondor étaient si forts qu'il n'était même plus choqué ou dégoûté de ressentir cela pour un homme.

Quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir, ses yeux étincelèrent et un sourire s'accrocha à ses lèvres. Il se leva pour accueillir Harry. Il était fermement décidé à 'voler' un autre baiser au Gryffondor musclé ce soir. Severus entra dans le salon, radieux à l'idée de voir _son_ Harry (comme il l'appelait pour lui-même) et qui lui avait manqué depuis le matin. Il n'avait même pas eut le temps de passer entre midi et deux...

Aussi Severus fût-il extrêmement déçu quand il vit qu'il ne s'agissait pas du jeune homme.

Mais, au delà de la déception, il se rendit compte que ses ailes bandées étaient exposées au regard incrédule et horrifié du dernier homme sur Terre auquel il voulait montrer son anormalité...

Albus Dumbledore.

oOo

Harry s'étira avant de pousser la porte des appartements de Severus. Dès qu'il fut entré, ses yeux s'agrandirent : Dumbledore était assit dans un fauteuil, son regard braqué sur l'ange avachi dans le canapé en face de lui.

- Depuis quand est-tu au courant, Harry ? demanda Dumbledore sans le regarder.

- Euh...

- Hier soir, répondit Severus à sa place.

- Au courant de quoi ? demanda Harry, se demandant s'il y avait autre chose que l'ange ne lui avait pas encore dit.

- De mon... anormalité..., souffla Severus.

- Je sais que vous n'êtes pas vraiment humain, fit Harry en revenant au vouvoiement en présence du directeur. Vous êtes un ange... Pourquoi vous l'avez prévenu ?

- Je ne l'ai pas prévenu, rétorqua Severus. Il est entré dans mes appartements. Je croyais que c'était toi... vous, se rattrapa-t-il (mais Albus n'était pas dupe). C'est pour ça que je suis sortit de ma chambre...

- Harry ?

- Oui, Professeur ?

- Assied-toi, dit le vieil homme en désignant le canapé dans lequel Severus était déjà assis, de manière à avoir ses deux 'proies' en face de lui.

Harry acquiesça et s'assit tout près de l'ange.

- Maintenant, il va falloir parler, Severus, déclara le directeur après avoir soupiré.

- Parler de quoi ? gémit l'ange tout en sachant parfaitement ce que le vieux sorcier allait lui demander.

- De ça, bien sûr !

Il désigna les ailes bandées d'un doigt fin. Bandages qui, d'ailleurs, avaient bien besoin d'être changés depuis le matin. Le sang, même s'il y en avait moins, avait taché les bandes blanches par endroits. De plus, les effets de l'onguent devaient s'être dissipés depuis quelques heures déjà et l'ange devait souffrir...

- D'accord... on va... parler..., soupira finalement Severus.

- Pas tout de suite, coupa Harry en se levant. D'abord, je vais changer tes... vos bandages, Professeur.

- Vous n'êtes pas obligés de vous re-vouvoyer pour moi, déclara Dumbledore en contemplant ses ongles comme si, après réflexions, il se rendait compte que la conversation ne l'intéressait pas.

Harry crispa les mâchoires. Autant il avait été difficile pour lui de prendre l'habitude d'appeler Severus par son prénom, autant maintenant qu'il devait arrêter de le tutoyer il n'y arrivait pas... De toute façon, ils étaient grillés, maintenant... Le Gryffondor alla chercher ce qu'il lui fallait pour soigner l'ange.

Il se rassit à son côté et commença à défaire les bandages sanglants. Concentré sur sa tache, massant doucement les plaies à peine en début de cicatrisation, Harry ne vit pas le regard malicieux de Dumbledore... ni son léger sourire...

Severus avait fermé les yeux sous la douleur première que lui avait causé le contact glacé de l'onguent, appréciant maintenant les bienfaits de la pommade mais également ceux des mains caressantes qui parcouraient sa peau meurtrie, glissant sur une partie de son anatomie qui n'avait été connue que par deux personnes au monde.

oOo

Harry caressait la peau mutilée des ailes, le bout de ses doigts butaient de temps à autre contre des cicatrices plus anciennes ou contre de rares plumes qui avaient résisté jusqu'à lors.

- Ça met du temps à repousser, des plumes ? Interrogea-t-il soudain, rompant le silence qui s'était installé dans la pièce.

- Si c'est comme les oiseaux... Peut-être trois semaines pour les plus longues, je ne sais pas... répondit Dumbledore après réflexion.

Harry acquiesça distraitement. Il banda consciencieusement les ailes de Severus avant de se relever. Il lava rapidement ses mains pleine de pommade avant de revenir s'asseoir tout près de Severus.

- Bien ! Maintenant, Severus, expliquez-nous !

- Vous expliquer quoi ? Je ne sais rien du tout !

- Comment ça, vous ne savez rien du tout ?

Severus soupira, passa une main dans ses cheveux tout en évitant le regard de Dumbledore et chercha ses mots avec soin.

- Je suis né comme ça, finit-il par grommeler. Les seules personnes a avoir jamais été au courant sont mes parents... On n'a jamais pu savoir pourquoi...

Harry écoutait attentivement, essayant vainement de croiser le regard de l'ange. Ma celui-ci gardait les yeux fixés sur ses mains tremblantes croisées devant lui.

- Et ensuite ? demanda Dumbledore comme Severus ne se décidait pas à rouvrir la bouche.

- Ensuite ? Pas grand chose... A cause de ça je ne suis jamais sortis de la maison, je n'ai jamais pu aller à l'école avant mes onze ans... Mes parents m'ont appris à lire et à écrire et m'ont enseigné ce qu'il savaient de la géographie et de l'histoire... pas grand chose, en fait... Je pense que c'est pour ça que j'adore apprendre, encore aujourd'hui... Quand j'ai reçu ma lettre de Poudlard, mes parents ont compris que je ne pouvais pas rester enfermé plus longtemps, sinon le Ministère se serait demandé pourquoi je n'allait pas à l'école et serait venu nous voir... Alors ils ont décidé de me laisser y aller... Ils ont finit par trouver ce moyen et, depuis, je _les_ attache, je met des vêtements épais et...

- C'est pour ça que tu as toujours cette horrible cape sur toi !

Severus leva enfin ses yeux brillants de larmes contenues sur Harry et acquiesça faiblement avant d'esquisser un petit sourire triste.

- Et depuis tout ce temps... votre scolarité à Poudlard et maintenant que vous enseignez... tout ce temps, _elles_ étaient là !?

Dumbledore était sidéré. Il avait toujours _tout_ su sur ce qui se passait à Poudlard ! Toujours ! Comment quelque chose d'aussi énorme pouvait lui avoir échapper !?

- Ben... oui...

- Et vous n'en savez vraiment pas plus ?

- Non, Albus. Je vous l'ai dis : je suis né comme ça, c'est tout ce que je sais.

- Mais alors ça fait des années que tu es dans cet état !?

- Non... Avant, il n'y avait pas de problèmes... Mais depuis quelques années, elles se sont mise à grandir de plus en plus et... Il fallait que je les serre encore plus... J'ai enlevé les plumes, ça fait près des trois quarts du volume et ça a suffit pendant un temps...

- Tu à du souffrir..., souffla Harry.

- Je préférais ça à ce qu'on voit ce que je suis... Mais ça n'a pas marché... Aujourd'hui, ça ne passe plus innaperçu mais, heureusement, les gens penses seulement que je suis mal-formé...

- Tu préfère avoir la réputation d'un bossu que d'un ange ?

- Bien sûr ! Un bossu est un homme, _lui_ ! s'offusqua Severus, la voix tremblante.

- Tu...

Mais Harry se tut, se disant qu'il réglerait le problème une fois seule avec Severus. Un lourd silence s'installa avant qu'Albus Dumbledore ne finisse par se lever :

- Bien. Je pense que ça suffira pour aujourd'hui...

Severus et Harry hochèrent doucement la tête.

- Reposez-vous, Severus... Et allez voir Pompon, elle s'occupera de vous...

- Non ! Trop de gens sont déjà au courant !

- Severus, ne soyez pas ridicule ! Il va sans dire que, quand vous reprendrez vos fonctions d'enseignant, vous arrêterez cette... cette... _boucherie_ !

- Quoi ? fit le Maître des Potions d'une toute petite voix misérable, semblant près à fondre en larmes.

- Je vais vous faire faire des vêtements plus adéquats. Il n'est plus question que vous vous mutiliez ainsi !

- Mais...

- Je ne vois pas où est le problème, Severus ! Les loups-garous sont acceptés ! Les vampires aussi ! Vous n'avez pas à avoir peur !

- Il a raison, Severus, dit doucement Harry. En plus, les gens ne te craindrons pas. Si les vampires et les loups-garous, qui inspirent la peur par leur nature, sont acceptés... alors un ange ! Il n'y aura pas de problèmes !

- Je suis peut-être un... _ange_... comme tu le dis..., grogna-t-il en crachant presque le mot 'ange'. Je n'en reste pas moins Severus Snape, le bâtard, la chauve-souris des cachots...

- Oh, je vous en prie, Severus ! s'ennerva Dumbledore.

- Vous ne voulez quand même pas que je me balade dans Poudlard comme si de rien n'était en exhibant ces... ces _horreurs _!? grinça Severus avec une grimace de dégoût.

- Eh bien si !

Severus eut une mine atterrée. Il voulut répondre, tenter encore une fois de convaincre le directeur, mais aucun son ne parvint à franchir ses lèvres tremblotantes, et il finit par s'enfoncer dans un triste mutisme. En dernier recours, il regarda Harry comme pour quémander de l'aide, mais le jeune homme secoua la tête :

- Je suis désolé, Severus, fit-il en posant une main, qu'il voulait réconfortante, sur l'épaule de l'ange. Il a raison : tu ne dois plus te faire du mal comme ça...

- Allez, Severus. Je vais faire venir Pompon. Elle aura sans doute des remèdes plus efficaces que ceux utilisés par Harry... bien qu'il se soit très bien occupé de vous, à ce que j'en ai compris..., sourit le vieux sorcier, s'attirant le rougissement d'Harry et un léger rosissement de la part de Severus. D'accord ?

Severus acquiesça faiblement, les mâchoires serrées.

Dumbledore sourit, la tête encore pleine des incroyables nouvelles de la soirée, et sortit chercher l'infirmière.

Comme pour un petit enfant apeuré, Harry se mit à murmurer des paroles réconfortantes à l'oreille de l'ange qui, une fois Dumbledore partit, avait cessé de retenir ses larmes de désespoir. Severus n'entendait pas le Gryffondor, la vue brouillée par les larmes silencieuses, une horrible pensée l'assaillait : bientôt, Pomfresh arriverait... et tout basculerait...

_(à suivre (ff))_

oOo

On en voit presque le bout ! ^^


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclamer :** Les personnages sont la propriété de l'auteure originale (J. K. Rowling).

**Raited :** M

**Couple :** Harry en seme et Sev en uke.

**Genre :** Hurt/Comfort/Romance.

**ACHTUNG ! CETTE FIC S'ADRESSE A UN PUBLIC AVERTI. HOMOPHOBES ET MINEURS S'ABSTENIR !**

oOo

**Chapitre 7**

Harry faillit s'étouffer de rire en voyant le regard mi-désespérée, mi-suppliant d'Hermione (est-il besoin de dire qu'elle regardait _Ron_ en train de _manger_ ?).

Cela faisait deux semaines que Pomfresh s'occupait de Severus. Deux semaines que les élèves appréciaient pleinement, savourant l'absence de leur professeur détesté.

Harry allait voir son nouvel 'ami' régulièrement, toujours en présence de l'infirmière (malheureusement), et pouvait désormais admirer les magnifiques plumes nacrées qui avaient repoussées à une vitesse fulgurante grâce à une potion qui était, à l'origine, pour les hippogriffes.

Aujourd'hui était le grand jour : Severus reprenait son travail d'enseignant... et dans _toute_ se splendeur, s'il-vous plaît !

Harry se dépêcha de finir son petit déjeuner, avalant rapidement le contenu de son assiette (sans pour autant ressembler à Ron, hein !), et se leva pour sortir.

- Où tu vas, Harry ?

- J'ai oublié un livre, je reviens, mentit-il. Ou plutôt, je vous rejoint en Potions. A tout de suite !

- An Pogion !? tenta d'articuler Ron, les yeux effarés.

- Ben oui... Snape est de retour. Tu ne le savais pas ?

Il y eu un silence pesant... avant que le rouquin ne s'effondre sur la table avec une plainte d'agonie.

- Pourquoi... pourquoi... pourquoi... Pourquoi... POURQUOI !? geignit Ron, terminant sa supplique avec des larmes de rage au coin des yeux.

Harry ne répondit pas. Hermione non plus, se contentant de regarder son petit-ami avec le même air de désespoir, se demandant sûrement pourquoi Diable elle sortait avec un tel personnage.

Harry se dirigea donc, non pas vers les étages, mais vers les cachots. Heureusement, le lundi commençait avec deux heures de Potions pour lui. Ce serait le premier cours de Severus et Harry serait donc là, parmi les élèves, pour le soutenir.

oOo

Harry entra en trombe dans le salon.

- Harry ! Tu m'as fait peur !

- Oh... Pardon, Severus !

L'ange était suffisamment sur les nerfs sans qu'il ait besoin de lui faire sauter la pile comme ça ! Le pauvre allait faire une crise cardiaque avant de sortir de ses appartements !

Severus était pâle et tremblant. Il n'avait pas vraiment changé de robe de sorcier : toujours noire et longue... mais elle était maintenant plus moulante et suivait le dos tandis que ses grandes ailes blanches, enfin libres, rajoutaient une grande quantité de blanc, si bien qu'au lien du précédent Snape, entièrement noir, on avait un nouveau Snape qui mélangeait parfaitement le blanc et le noir.

Severus soupira en se remettant à faire les cents pas dans son salon.

- Allons, Severus, calme-toi, tenta Harry en s'asseyant dans le canapé.

Severus s'arrêta net et fixa le garçon avec des yeux brillants. Cela faisait une éternité qu'ils n'avaient pas été seuls tous les deux, et Severus se souvint tout à coup qu'il s'était juré, deux semaines plus tôt, de voler un autre baiser au jeune homme. Et il n'avait pas pu car ils ne s'étaient pas retrouvés seuls un seul instant depuis ladite promesse, à cause de la présence constante de Pomfresh.

Mais était-ce vraiment le moment ? Le stress était très présent mais Severus se fit la réflexion qu'il aurait plus de courage dans le cœur en sachant qu'il avait embrassé Harry. Mais si celui-ci le rejetait... il serait encore plus stressé...

Finalement, il se décida à tenter le tout pour le tout.

Réunissant ce qu'il avait de courage, il s'assit doucement à côté d'Harry.

- Harry..., commença-t-il.

- Oui ?

Severus se tut, ne sachant comment aborder le Gryffondor.

- Ne t'inquiète pas ! Tout se passera bien ! Tu n'as rien à craindre !

- Non... ce n'est pas ça...

Il s'approcha plus près, le peur lui nouant la gorge. Il fixait les lèvres du jeune homme avec une envie non dissimulée.

- Severus..., souffla Harry en comprenant.

- Oui, Harry ? Murmura Severus en essayant d'être le plus sensuel possible.

Harry sentit un frisson parcourir tout son corps. Il leva une main et caressa doucement la joue de l'ange.

- Je... on avait dit qu'il ne fallait pas...

- _Tu_ avais dit qu'il ne fallait pas, corrigea Severus en fermant les yeux sous la caresse. Et pourquoi on ne pourrait pas ?

- On ne peut pas..., souffla Harry en cherchant un argument valable... sans en trouver.

Severus rouvrit les yeux d'un air contrit, et prit vivement possession des lèvres d'Harry, tout en restant tendre dans son geste.

Harry écarquilla les yeux de surprise mais, finalement, se laissa faire. Il sursauta lorsqu'il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et lui-même laissa sa main glisser sur la hanche de Severus tandis que celle qui caressait sa joue allait agripper la nuque fine avec fougue.

Harry entendit le Serpentard soupirer d'aise contre ses lèvres et il prit se soupire comme un accord pour aller plus loin ; il força doucement Severus à ouvrir la bouche et la savoura avec délectation.

- Harry, réussit à articuler l'ange. Je... t'aime...

Harry n'écoutait que d'une oreille. Il pressa davantage son corps contre celui du Maître des Potions tandis que la main qu'il avait sur la hanche de ce dernier attirait le corps de l'enseignant plus près encore.

De plus en plus fougueux, ils se laissèrent glisser sur le canapé. Distraitement, Severus ouvrit les ailes en grand afin de pouvoir s'allonger sur le dos sans être gêné par le poids de Harry au dessus de lui. Harry, couché sur l'ange, pesa de tout son poids sur le Serpentard en approfondissant le baiser, cherchant un maximum de contact.

Soudain, interrompant leurs ébats passionnés, la cloche millénaire sonna, les ramenant tous deux à la réalité.

- Ça va être à toi de jouer, fit doucement Harry contre son oreille, encore un peu gêné par ce qui venait de se passer.

Rouvrant les yeux, Severus acquiesça, distrait.

- J'ai peur..., gémit-il en enfouissant son visage dans le cou du Gryffondor.

- Tout va bien se passer, Severus... Vas-y...

- Toi d'abord...

Harry hocha la tête et, après réflexion, déposa un rapide mais néanmoins tendre baiser sur ses lèvres en signe d'encouragement avant de sortir des appartements.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois hors du couloir que son cerveau enregistra les mots que Severus lui avait dit : ''_Harry, je t'aime_''.

La respiration du Gryffondor devint saccadée. Etait-il possible que Severus pense vraiment ces mots ?

oOo

- Fait chier !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Ron ? questionna Harry en laissant tomber son sac à côté se lui après s'être assis à son habituelle table de Potions.

- Il aurait dut crever !

- Ron ! s'offusqua Hermione.

Harry ne dit rien mais il aurait bien envoyé son poing dans la figure (restons poli) de son vulgaire ami.

Cependant, Ron n'était pas le seul à penser cela. Presque tous les élèves avaient espéré, prié même, pour que le ténébreux professeur y passe.

Prières non-entendues...

Tous sauf un (deux si on compte double H, c'est qui, c'est qui !? HH, c'est Hermione l'Humaniste !).

Harry attendait l'arrivée de Severus avec impatience.

Les conversations se turent soudain : la porte venait de s'ouvrir...

oOo

Severus déglutit très difficilement et ouvrit la porte. Le brouhaha qu'il avait entendu à travers le panneau de bois se tut d'un coup. Paniqué, il était prêt à prendre ses jambes à son cou mais il savait qu'il _fallait_ qu'il entre.

Severus contracta courageusement les muscles affaiblis de ses ailes pour les resserrer contre son dos dans l'espoir vain de se faire petit, ce qui, évidement, n'était pas très facile quand on avait des ailes de cinq mètres d'envergure... Finalement, il prit une profonde inspiration et entra dans la salle de classe.

Il se força à garder un pas souple et rapide, et les yeux fixés sur l'estrade. Il ne devait _pas_ s'arrêter...

Il avança au milieu des tables et sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines alors qu'il entendait des objets tomber et se briser au sol (sûrement lâchés par des élèves stupéfaits et écœurés de ce qu'il était), des murmures apeurés... mais le pire pour le Maître des Potions était les cris effrayés qui fusaient de part et d'autre de la classe.

Et voilà... tout le monde savait qu'il était un monstre... Il avait perdu le peu d'estime qu'on avait pour lui...

Il se retrouva enfin derrière son bureau alors qu'un silence oppressant s'était installé parmi les élèves après les premiers chuchotements.

Severus osa enfin lever les yeux, et ils tombèrent directement dans deux émeraudes encourageantes qui le rassurèrent d'un coup.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge et, décidé à faire comme si de rien n'était, il commença son cour :

- Ouvrez vos livres aux pages 144-145, vous allez préparez la potion d'Erythrone ; vous avez deux heures.

D'un coup de baguette, il fit apparaître des instructions au tableau, en complément des explications qu'ils avaient dans leur manuel, et s'assit à son bureau en évitant au maximum de lever les yeux sur ses élèves stupéfaits.

Il aurait bien voulu que sa voix soit aussi dure et sévère qu'à l'accoutumée, mais la peur lui paralysait la moitié du larynx et sa voix avait donc été anormalement... douce.

Pour de donner une excuse au fait qu'il ne levait pas les yeux, il saisit un rouleau de parchemin, faisant semblant de lire, et surtout, d'être intéressé par sa lecture.

oOo

Aucun élève n'avait bougé depuis que l'enseignant était monté sur l'estrade. Tous étaient à présent pétrifiés et regardaient leur professeur avec des yeux exorbités, limite évanouissement pour certaines dont la main était plaquée sur leurs bouches.

Harry chercha à capturer une seconde fois le regard de Severus mais celui-ci ne levait plus les yeux de son bureau. Harry sentait presque la frayeur de l'ange émaner de lui et entendre les battements affolés de son cœur.

Il sourit face au courage de l'homme.

- 'tain... c'est... c'est..., baragouinait Ron comme un automate.

Hermione sortit la première de sa torpeur et remonta la mâchoire de son ami qui était apparemment prête à se défenestrer (le terme convient ici parfaitement).

- Il est... vache de sexy, comme ça..., laissa échapper Parvati Patil, devant Harry.

Harry sourit. Ce bel ange sexy l'aimait _lui._

''_Harry, je t'aime_''.

Il fallait absolument qu'il demande à Severus ce qu'il voulait dire par là _exactement._

- Bon..., fit Hermione après un soupire sensé lui faire reprendre contenance. Je... Je crois que je vais... commencer ma potion...

Elle se dirigea vers le fond de la classe pour y chercher son chaudron, sans cesser de jeter de fréquents coups d'œil au Maître des Potions.

oOo

- Tu as été formidable, Severus ! s'écria Harry en prenant l'ange dans ses bras.

- J'ai cru que j'allais y passer !

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Severus ! C'est fini, maintenant !

- J'ai cru que j'allais mourir de honte...

- De honte ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça ?

- Ils avaient peur de moi... Je les dégoutais encore plus qu'avant... Je les ai entendus crier et laisser tomber des objets... Je ne les ai pas regardé mais je savais... je sentais qu'ils me regardaient... j'aurai voulu disparaître...

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, Sev' ! Tu ne les a pas dégoûtés !

- Si... Je suis un monstre, Harry !

- Ce que tu es têtu ! C'était de la surprise, rien de plus ! Bon sang, Sev' ils te connaissent depuis sept ans et tout d'un coup ils te voient arriver avec deux ailes naturelles dans le dos... forcément, ça fait un choc ! Mais ce n'était pas du dégoût ! D'ailleurs... J'ai entendu plusieurs filles marmonner que tu était très sexy comme ça. Je cite, je te jure ! Elles te trouvaient très beau !

- Vraiment ? demanda Severus d'une petite voix, apparemment pas convaincu.

- Oh, oui !

Severus baissa les yeux pendant quelques secondes avant de les relever pour les fixer dans ceux d'Harry, demandant avec espoir :

- Et toi ? Tu me trouve... _beau._.. aussi ?

- Sev'...

_''Je t'aime''_

- Bien sûr. D'ailleurs... à propos de ça... heu... Tout à l'heure, tu as dis que tu... _m'aimais._.. qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire par là ?

Severus rosit d'un coup.

- Il faut que je sache, Severus, continua Harry avec sérieux.

- Ben... ça veut dire ce que ça veut dire, baragouina l'autre en regardant ailleurs au maximum.

- Sev' ? Tu veux dire... de l'amour et tout ?

Severus acquiesça, se mordant la lèvre inférieure d'anxiété.

Harry sentit une vague de chaleur lui envelopper le cœur et sourit bêtement, heureux. Il regardait attentivement son Maître des Potions, se faisant la réflexion qu'il était beaucoup plus beau qu'auparavant (ou était-ce juste parce qu'il l'aimait ?), d'autant que certaines idées lui venaient doucement... des idées pas très catholiques mais ô combien agréables !

Il était sensé avoir cours après mais... après tout, il était bien plus agréable de rester avec Severus...

- Sev' ?

- Oui ?

Le Serpentard fixait toujours un point à l'opposé de là où il aurait dû regarder... pour voir arriver la menace...

Harry se colla doucement contre Severus, qui sursauta et lui fit face, découvrant le regard affamé du Gryffondor.

- Harry ? Que... Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je vais te faire... plein de misères, sourit Harry avant de plaquer Severus contre le canapé et de peser de tout son poids sur celui-ci.

- Là, maintenant ? baragouina le Serpentard avec une mine surprise.

- Oui, pourquoi ? Tu as quelque chose contre ? interrogea Harry en s'inquiétant d'avoir mal compris les dispositions de l'ange.

- Absolument pas mais... tu ne crois pas que le canapé... enfin, ce n'est pas l'endroit idéal, tu vois ? souffla honteusement Severus.

- Oh... Oui, bien sûr...

- Ahhh !

Harry venait de soulever le corps de l'enseignant (sans son avis), d'où le cri de surprise de celui-ci, et le porta vers la chambre.

- Harry...

Le Gryffondor déposa son professeur avec empressement sur le lit et se colla à nouveau contre le corps fin, embrassant tendrement la peau pâle de la gorge.

- Harry... tu l'as déjà fait ? Avec un homme ?

- Heu... non... Et toi ?

- Jamais...

- On va y aller doucement, d'accord ? souffla Harry en s'allongeant sur Severus sans cesser ses caresses.

Severus acquiesça distraitement et tendit sa gorge avec soumission. Harry se redressa, se débarrassant vivement de sa robe de sorcier et de sa chemise. Malgré ses doigts tremblant d'empressement, il finit par enlever sa cravate et commença, non sans mal, à déboutonner la longue robe de Severus.

- On n'a pas idée de créer des fringues avec autant de boutons ! gronda Harry, concentré sur sa tâche ardue.

- C'est pour mieux te faire languir, mon enfant, susurra Severus avec un sourire mi-amusé, mi-anxieux.

Voyant cela, Harry se pencha sur son oreille :

- Tout va bien se passer, Sev'...

- Je sais... J'ai... confiance... en toi...

Harry fut touché et réussit finalement à ôter le dernier bouton. Severus se redressa pour enlever le vêtement, étendant les ailes en arrière pour qu'elles passent avec plus de facilité. Lorsque la robe noire fut à terre, Severus voulut se rallonger mais Harry l'en empêcha :

- Attends ! Je vais d'abord enlever ta chemise.

- Tu es si pressé, souffla Severus en fermant les yeux tandis que le jeune Gryffondor s'adonnait à sa tâche.

Severus put enfin se rallonger et Harry s'empressa de venir coller à nouveau leurs torses l'un contre l'autre, savourant pleinement la chaleur qui se dégageait du corps de l'ange.

- Je t'aime aussi, Severus. Mon bel ange...

Il sentit le Maître des Potions se crisper à cette appellation. Mais il avait fait exprès de lui dire cela.

Essoufflés, ils finirent de se dévêtir et se recouvrirent des draps.

- Tu m'excites..., grogna Harry en enfouissant son nez dans les cheveux du Serpentard.

Il se mit à caresser fiévreusement le corps offert, laissant par moment ses doigts effleurer les plumes si douces des ailes ouvertes sous lui. Il parcourut le torse de Severus d'une main, presque avec vénération, passant ensuite sur le ventre plat pour finir par s'égarer entre les cuisses imberbes.

- Harry..., hoqueta l'ange en sentant la main impudique du Gryffondor entre ses jambes.

- Tout va bien se passer, Sev'... Ne t'inquiète pas...

Severus ferma les yeux, se mordant la lèvre inférieure tandis qu'il sentait un doigt se glisser doucement en lui. Il eut un sursaut et haleta un instant, cherchant à s'habituer aux sensations nouvelles.

- Ça va ?

- Oui..., souffla le Maître des Potions. C'est... bizarre... pas douloureux mais... assez désagréable quand même...

- Tu vas t'habituer, ne t'en fais pas.

Severus acquiesça distraitement et fit signe au jeune homme qu'il pouvait continuer, donnant le signal au deuxième doigt, pressé de rejoindre le premier.

Severus avala difficilement sa salive entre deux inspirations saccadées. Il n'avait pas mal, mais sentir les doigts d'Harry en lui était assez inconfortable.

- Sev'... Tu es si étroit...

Haletant, Harry se plaça entre les jambes de l'ange, embrassant tendrement le torse couvert de sueur.

Le Gryffondor, respirant fort, leva un regard interrogateur pour voir si son amour était prêt à le recevoir.

- Vas-y..., souffla Severus en entourant les hanches du jeune homme de ses jambes.

Harry se pencha, cherchant un maximum de contact, et pénétra doucement l'antre chaude qui le tentait si fort.

- Sev'..., soupira Harry tandis que l'ange hoquetait sous lui. Tu as mal ?

- Je... Non... Ca va...

Harry s'arrêta néanmoins. Il savait que Severus avait mal et ne voulait pas le brusquer, même si celui-ci prétendait ne pas souffrir.

Quand le Serpentard sembla reprendre une respiration un peu plus régulière, Harry commença doucement à bouger, savourant l'étroitesse et la chaleur intense qui l'entouraient.

- Sev'... C'est bon... Tu est si chaud... Je t'aime...

- Moi... aussi, Harry..., soupira l'ange en entourant les épaules du Gryffondor de ses bras, cherchant à l'attirer plus près de lui.

Harry accélérait ses mouvements au fur et à mesure qu'il sentait l'homme se détendre et chercher plus de contact. Le sentir se tordre et gémir sous lui était divin, et l'emmenait très loin dans son plaisir, comme il ne l'avait encore jamais fait auparavant.

- Harry... plus... fort... s'il te plaît... encore... C'est si... bon...

Serrant l'ange autant qu'il le pouvait dans ses bras tremblants, Harry obéit, s'enivrant de son odeur, de sa chaleur, se noyant dans le plaisir. Il se sentait prêt à exploser, prêt à mourir de bonheur tant les sensations étaient exquises. Il puisa dans ses dernières forces, donnant de grands coups de reins et s'enfonçant autant que possible dans le corps brûlant qui l'accueillait. Les étoiles dansant devant leurs yeux leur brouillaient la vue et leurs oreilles bourdonnaient si fort que les soupirs de l'autre semblaient lointains, comme un songe.

Dans un râle d'extase, Harry emmena son amour à la jouissance, se libérant lui-même au plus profond de l'ange parfait qu'il tenait dans ses bras, ayant peur qu'il ne disparaisse.

Il s'effondra sur le corps de Severus, n'arrivant presque plus à respirer. Severus enfouis son visage dans son cou, murmurant son prénom avec passion. Il lui dit qu'il l'aimait. Qu'il l'aimerait toujours. Qu'il lui avait redonné confiance en lui. Qu'il ne voulait plus jamais être loin de lui.

Harry s'étendit sur le lit, attirant Severus contre lui, le serrant tendrement contre son torse.

Il sourit. Tout était si parfait, maintenant...

Avec un soupir heureux, ils s'endormirent, chacun bercé par la respiration de l'autre, bercé par leurs battements de cœur encore irréguliers...

Parfait.

oOo

Harry ouvrit un œil ensommeillé lorsqu'il sentit le corps chaud qu'il serrait contre lui bouger doucement et s'étirer à la manière d'un chat.

Il se redressa, contemplant son bel ange, encore à moitié endormi, qui se tortillait sous les draps.

- Bonjour, mon ange.

- B'jour, Harry, souffla celui-ci en venant se pelotonner contre le Gryffondor.

Ils se serrèrent un moment l'un contre l'autre, Severus profitant pleinement des mains caressantes qu'Harry promenait sur ses épaules et sur la base de ses ailes, un peu déplumées par leurs ébats du matin.

Harry regarda vaguement l'heure sur la grande pendule et grimaça.

- Quoi ?

- Non... heu... tu avais d'autres classes, après nous, j'imagine... ?

- Pourqu... Il est quelle heure ?

- Heu... Midi passé...

- Ah... dommage..., se contenta de dire l'ange avant de s'enfouir à nouveau sous les draps avec un sourire bienheureux.

- 'Dommage' ? C'est tout ?

- Ben oui. Entre faire cours à des étudiants attardés et être avec toi... le choix est vite fait. Ils ne vont pas mourir parce qu'ils n'ont pas eu Potion ce matin...

- Mouais... En tout cas, la nouvelle de ton... retour spectaculaire à déjà du faire son chemin... Je suis sûr que pas mal d'élèves, voir toute l'école, attendent leur cours de Potion avec impatience... juste pour te voir...

- Tu penses ? demanda distraitement le Maître des Potion somnolent.

- J'en suis certain.

- Mmmmmm, marmonna le Serpentard, les yeux clos.

Harry le contempla avec un sourire, avant que l'ange ne se redresse, une lueur sévère dans les yeux.

- Et toi ? Tu n'avais pas cours après Potion, par hasard ?

- Heu...

- Quoi 'heu...', hein ! Feignasse !

- Mais... Moi aussi, tu sais ! Entre être en cours d'Histoire de la Magie, où de toute façon je ne retiendrai rien, et être avec toi... le choix est vite fait ! répéta Harry avec un léger sourire, sachant pertinemment que l'air sévère de Severus était faux.

L'ange eut un léger rire mais continua néanmoins de le sermonner faussement :

- Et après Histoire de la Magie, tu avais autre chose, non ?

- Sev' !

- D'accord, d'accord ! sourit-il en se collant au Gryffondor. Câlin ?

Ce fut au tour d'Harry de rire devant l'air enfantin de son amant.

- Oui, câlin, sourit-il en le prenant dans ses bras.

- Alors ?

- Alors quoi ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait,_ ensemble_, cet après-midi ?

- Tu as cours, non ?

- Toi aussi. Ca ne veux pas dire qu'on va y aller... non ? susurra l'ange en parfait Serpentard tentateur.

Harry acquiesça, le sourire aux lèvres. Severus Snape lui proposait d'enfreindre le règlement ? Il n'allait pas dire non.

- Alors ?

- Mmmm... On pourrait sortir se promener...

- Où ?

- Près du terrain de Quidditch, peut-être... Il y a une jolie vue dès qu'on est dans les airs...

- Tu ne me feras pas monter sur un balais, tu m'entends ! Ja-mais !

- Mais je ne comptais pas t'emmener sur mon balais, Sev'... Tu as des ailes, non ?

- Qu... non... Non ? Non ! NON !

_(à suivre (ff))_

oOo

Plus que le petit prologue et c'est la fin de cette fic. Reviews !


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclamer :** Les personnages sont la propriété de l'auteure originale (J. K. Rowling).

**Raited :** M

**Couple :** Harry en seme et Sev en uke.

**Genre :** Hurt/Comfort/Romance.

**ACHTUNG ! CETTE FIC S'ADRESSE A UN PUBLIC AVERTI. HOMOPHOBES ET MINEURS S'ABSTENIR !**

oOo

**Epilogue**

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ! LAISSE-MOI DESCENDRE ! AHHHHH ! NON ! NON ! AHHHHHHHHH !

- Sev' ! Calme-toi et arrêtes de gigoter !

- Harry... Je te hais... Tu es un monstre..., gémit l'ange en s'immobilisant néanmoins, se mettant à trembler comme une feuille.

- Allez ! Bats des ailes, Severus !

- Non ! Va te faire voir ! Pose-moi par terre !

- Sev'...

Harry immobilisa son balais à une dizaine de mètres au dessus du sol, attendant que Severus, accroché en dessous, se calme.

- Ça va, tu est calmé ?

- Mouais..., marmonna Severus, les yeux fermés pour ne pas voir le sol, les bras ballants.

- Alors on peut continuer ?

- Pourquoi tu me fais ça, Harry ? J'ai pas envie alors ne me force pas... Ca me fait trop peur, j'ai le vertige...

- Tu as le vertige parce que tu as l'impression d'être vulnérable et impuissant.

- Ouais, et alors ? grogna le Maître des Potions.

- Et alors ? Tu n'auras plus le vertige quand tu contrôlera la situation... Autrement dit : quand tu saura voler.

- Tu es sûr que je peux ? Je ne prétend pas m'y connaître en oiseaux mais il faut quand même une certaine envergure par rapport au corps et ne pas dépasser un certain poids... et à ce que je sache, je n'ai pas les os poreux... Je suis peut être comme les poules et les autruches : je ne vole pas mais j'ai des ailes...

- Sev'... Les anges volent, ça se voit dans toutes les légendes sur eux. Et Hagrid à dit que tu a une envergure suffisante pour supporter ton poids.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'il y connaît, celui-là..., grommela le Serpentard avec mauvaise humeur. Et comment il est déjà au courant, lui, tu lui en as parlé ?

- Non. C'est Dumbledore qui lui a posé la question et il est venu m'en parler...

- Hummf... Ce vieux, alors... Et puis je suis _pas_ un ange !

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu es ?

- Sais pas... un type avec des ailes de piaf dans le dos... fait pas de moi un 'ange'..., bougonna encore le Maître des Potions.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel... avant de les baisser car la lumière était presque aveuglante dans cette douce après-midi d'été, quelques jours seulement avant les vacances.

- Tu vas me laisser encore longtemps pendu dans le vide ? J'ai le sang qui me descend à la tête, moi !

- Alors relève là !

- Hummpf...

Grognant afin de bien montrer son mécontentement, Severus tendit son dos et donna quelques coup d'ailes incertains, se soulevant légèrement avant d'abandonner de nouveau.

- Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ?

- Harry, voler, c'est comme faire des pompes : il faut soulever son propre poids. Je fais jamais de pompes, je fais pratiquement pas de sport et j'aime pas ça. ALORS LÂCHE-MOI LES BASQUES PARCE QUE J'AI DEJA LES MUSCLES EN COMPOTE !

Harry haussa un sourcil, ne s'attendant pas à cette explosion de la part de son amour.

- Euh... Sev'... ?

- Mhpfm mmuffpmh mhmmpf...

- Euh... quoi ?

- Rien... J'ai mal aux muscles...

- Bon, alors on va rentrer et on reviendra un peu tous les jours, pour que tu te muscles et que tu devienne un ange, et tu voleras, d'accord ?

- Non ! Tu connais pas la chanson ? ''_Herrgott weiß ich will kein Engel sein_'' _(1)_... ALORS LAISSE-MOI TRANQUILLEEEEUUHEEEEEEEEEEEUH !

Et c'est en se chamaillant gaiement qu'ils redescendirent et que Severus mit une droite à son 'chéri'... avant de partir en courant pour échapper à la vengeance du Gryffondor...

Ah, l'amour... Quel grand farceur...

**DAS ENDE**

_(1)_ : traduction, ''_Dieu sait que je ne veux pas être un ange !_'', phrase de '_Engel_', chanson du groupe métal 'Rammstein'. (mon groupe préféré^^! Pour moi, c'est la meilleur zik du monde !)

Voilà ! Cette fic est de nouveau entière ! Maintenant, je dois reposter tous les chapitres de 'Infiltration', 'Ist das möglich ?' et poster la nouveauté : 'Souvenirs'. Plus que... en tout... 16 posts ! Est-ce que j'y arriverai avant la fermerture du cyber... ?

REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWS ! Siouplaît !


End file.
